PS I Loathe You My Version
by OhmyDod
Summary: NEW story continuing on from Bratfest at Tiffany's! It's about massie's continuation of eight grade when her past comes back..with vengeance.. but the question is....what's the vengeance for?
1. Intro!

_**P.S. I Loathe You (My Version)**_

**Hey guys, I wanted to try out this new Clique fanfic and I wanna see if ya guys like the idea!!!! It's a lil different and I'ma make another story using BPYALPHA's character Demi Ashen (the current seventh grade alpha) in another one…. So plz tell me what ya think!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. Except my dream's of having Massie's closet!!! :]**

**Massie: **She's finally back on top, neither the soccer boys or Skye's reign of terror come in her way, but when Kuh-Laire's previous brush with fame comes back, her alpha status is going to be tested to the limit.

**Claire: **The _Dial L for Loser_'s DVD release party is coming around the corner and the director has asked Claire to participate in a sequel. Claire is excited beyond belief, but realizes how her past stardom affected her placement in the PC.

**Alicia: **Feel's that she is no longer beta to Massie's alpha status and will do anything to get it back, but when a prank goes awry she'll face a more massive change… something that may make a person of her choosing a total LBR. Will she just want to be beta or will she aim even higher for alpha?!?

**Kristen: **Keeping a secret is hard, but keep a thousand is just grueling, but when everyone turns to the soccer team's superstar for help will she be able to handle the pressure or burst from the stress?

**Dylan: **All she could do is brag about her previous weight loss, but when her grave secret is known by another will she realize the difference between 'healthy' and 'skinny' or will she do whatever it takes to make 'the incident' disappear without a trace?

**The Clique, the only thing harder then getting in is staying in!!!**

**So…. What do ya think???? I want at least a couple of reviews before I continue, but I honestly just really wanna know everyone's opinion!!! So please review and tell your Clique-aholic friends about it too!!! **


	2. A new start and an old beginning!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… yeah I knw sucks for me!**

**Block Estate**

**November 14, 2008**

**7:45 p.m.**

Okay, girls! Tomorrow is our first day back at BOCD from our previous arrangement in the Tiffany boxes. We have to look ah-mah-zing!" Stated Massie while carrying tons of designer clothing at their emergency sleep-over.

"Totally and the first day at school with the boy fast being over, so Mass you can go on and flirt with Dempsey!" Said Alicia who really didn't participate since she and Josh Hotz hung out 'secretly' at school.

"Of course," said Massie rather quietly because even though she told the rest of the PC that the boy fast was over, she vowed to herself that a boy isn't getting in the way of her ruling the school.

"Yeah and Kuh-Laire can get back with Cam and Kristen will be with Dune and Dylan could be with… well Dylan can be with any guy she wants!" Alicia pronounces practically ecstatic with the news she just made totally obvious!

"Sure," mumbled the rest of the girls. Claire wasn't sure she should get back with Cam, mainly; because how fast he could just leave her… she had to show that he couldn't just be or not be his girlfriend whenever he wanted. Kristen would love to be with Dune… if he was ever around! He practically lived and breathed in the water and takes random days off to surf. Then there was Dylan, she finally lost weight to be classified in her dictionary as skinny, but she chased every guy away, she needed someone new!

Claire, debating in her head about the pros and cons about being with Cam noticed her phone vibrating on Massie's white Louis Vuitton table. '_Private number' _Questioningly, she picked it up.

'Hello?" she asked.

"May I speak to Ms. Claire Lyons?" said an unknown voice,

"This is she," you reply a little freaked out.

"Ms. Claire Lyons, you are cordially invited to the DVD release party of _Dial L for Loser _and being the star you may include as many guest as you like. A more formal invitation will be sent to your home in the upcoming days, we will be honored to have your attendance," said the lady trying to add in unneeded emotion.

"OHMYGOD!!! I mean, of course I will keep in touch after I get more details, and thank you very much! Said Claire her voice out of breath from trying to take in the news,

"No, thank you, from the production company of _Dial L for Loser." _She finished hanging up the phone.

From the looks of Claire's face everyone wanted to know what the heck that was! "Uhhh… Kuh-Laire…. Who was that?" all the girls said in unison.

"THATWASAWOMANFROMTHE_DIALLFORLOSER_PEOPLEANDSHESAIDTHEYWEREHAVINGADVDREALEASEPARTYANDWE'REALLINVITED!!!!" she let it all out in one take.

'EH'

'MAH'

'GAWD'

The only words capable of being uttered from the Pretty Committee's lips at that moment, well, everyone except for Massie's. Her words were 'We need outfits!'

'This is gonna be awesome," said Dylan finally find the voice to speak.

"Okay, girls, we're done with that excitement we have to worry about the task at hand right now," she said, gesturing to the stack of clothes lying on the floor. All the girls got back on tracks, even though their thoughts were elsewhere.

**Block's Kitchen**

**November 15, 2008**

**8:25 a.m.**

"Everyone! Outfit rating time!!!" declared Massie. "Me first, Claire rate me!" Usually it's the beta who rated Massie, Alicia, but maybe things are changing.

"On this historic morning Massie has worn a knee length, empire waist-ed, teal shirt dress from Forever 21, paired with leggings from Betsey Johnson, teal ankles boots brought to you by Prada, various bracelets and a white headband from juicy and to top it all off, our signature Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet. I give her a 9.8. The girls nodded in agreement.

"What would make it a ten?" asked by Massie while re-applying her newest Glossip Girl lip gloss flavor, raspberry guava, yum.

"Umm…. How bout grabbing your Balenciaga bag?" It was brand new and, luckily, blue!

"Of Course!" said Massie mad that she hadn't thought of it herself.

"Okay, Alicia! Your turn! Said Claire.

Massie began: "Today, Alicia has on a pair of dark wash skinny's from Ralph Lauren, a multicolored halter top from Dior, yellow wedges from Ralph Lauren, a gold cuff from Louis Vuitton, and our signature Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet! I give it a 9.6," all the girls applauded.

"My turn, my turn," said Kristen.

"Kristen is sporting a light denim mini from Banana Republic, hot pink polo from lacoste topped with a white cardigan from Forever 21, a pair of embellished white and pink kitten heels from Chanel, (brought to you from Dylan) and our signature Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet. A 9.4, congrats," said Massie with her signature smile.

"Now me," said Dylan trying to point out her now flat stomach.

"Dylan has on a pair of light wash skinny's by Stella McCartney beneath her high length light brown Uggs. A v-neck white mini, dress from Moschino, topped with a wide, turquoise belt from Versace and our signature Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet. Nice, and a 9.5." Dylan sheepishly bowed at after the results.

"Claire, you're left," said Massie tapping her fingers on her folded arms.

"Okay, fine," she said getting up to show her clothing.

"Claire is wearing polka dot lace cami from Hollister, underneath a dark denim blazer from Fendi, borrowed from moi! Black straight legged jeans from Charlotte Russe and a pair of Mui Mui polka dot flats, also from me, topped with our signature Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet. Wow, Claire that's a 9.4," said Massie, proud at how far her friend had come.

"Hey girls, ready for being back at the main building?" asked Kendra Block, Massie's mother.

"Of course," said the Pretty Committee simultaneously.

"Oh, Claire, Honey I heard about the release party. Congratulation!" she said in her usually spring-time happiness voice.

"Thanks," said Claire rather shyly.

"Oh, well, look at the time; we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry. Let's roll," said Massie rather urgently. She didn't want to seem too obvious, but she was dreading the party. It reminded her of the time they we're shooting the movie and all the drama. Her actions were so not alpha-like and she could not go through that again. So all she had to do is act like its not happening until it actually does.

The girls, noticing Massie's awkwardness hurried to the Range Rover, which left all to think, _was their alpha jealous of Kuh-laire?!?!?_

**KAY GUYS, WHADD'YA THINK?!?! I'M GONNA TRY TO UPDATE ULTIMATE ALPHA'S TOMMOROW, BUT I REALLY WANT TO KNOW EVERYONE'S OPINIONS!!! 3 REVIEWS AND I'LL CONTINUE, SO PLZ TELL YOUR FRIENDS' TO READ THE STORY… CUZ I PERSONALLY LIKE MY STORY A LOT! **


	3. chapter 2 just friends

**Chapter 2!!!! I'm just so excited with writing it idc about review!! (But that doesn't mean you should stop, and remember constructive criticism is a good thing :]) I own nothing!!! *cry***

**BOCD**

**November 15, 2008**

**9:50**

"Where is everyone?" asked Claire confused about the empty hallways.

"Maybe they all moved to the Tiffany boxes," said Dylan, totally dumbfounded!

"I know where they are, the Green Café," said Alicia. "What? I texted josh!" she said trying to seem innocent.

"Okay, that means everyone is in, so we'll have perfect timing," said Massie, always thinking of their image, since she was, of course, alpha. "We walk into the chorus of Womanizer by Britney Spears," she stated.

_Womanizer  
Woman-Womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh Womanizer  
Oh You're a Womanizer Baby  
You, You You Are  
You, You You Are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer_

They were strutting their stuff and realized the boys were back and sitting at their table with huge grins on their faces! _What the heck! I thought we got rid of them, thought_ Massie. Trying to stay cool, Massie guided her equally shocked friends to table 16 for it was empty. As she walked, Massie heard the seventh grade alpha, Demi Ashen, snicker. Massie just flipped her newly styled hair and continue on, avoiding a glarefrom Principal Burns. After sitting down, Massie quickly grabbed her Blackberry Storm, the girls followed suit.

**Massie: where'd they come from?**

**Claire: idk**

**Alicia: Josh said it's a surprise.**

**Dylan: Should we be happy??**

**Kristen: I don't think so**

**Massie: Stay calm, we can handle them!**

**Claire: kk**

"Student and Faculty, due to the mix-up of the locker decorating prize winner," she began looking straight at the Pretty Committee. "So we have decided that the new addition will be used for disabled students, bringing back the fine gentlemen of the Briarwood soccer team," she finished abruptly and left us to our class teachers.

**Massie: looks like she noticed who we tried to kick out**

**Kristen: Seriously!**

**Alicia: we tried though!!! :]**

**Dylan: yeah but we didn't succeed!**

**Claire: how about we act like they're still in the tiffany boxes?**

**Massie: Gr8 idea, Kuh-Laire!!!**

**Claire: thnx!**

**Kristen: hide! They're coming!!!**

**Massie: Honey, they should be hiding from us!!!**

Lifting their view from their phones, they saw they soccer boys headed their way. "Hey, girls!" said Derrington too sure of himself. "Miss me?"

"You wish Derrick," said Massie coolly. She continued to look into her phone, pretending to be totally absorbed. Derrington began to watch her and feeling totally violated she went:

"Hey Derrick, did you inspire one of Miley Cyrus's singles?" she asked.

"Uhh...no," he replied.

"Then why do you keep hovering?" she asked. The Pretty Committee started cracking u and gave her high-fives.

"I was going to give ya a chance to apologize for your _immature _behavior, but looks like you just want to continue with your little girl games," he said with a wink at the end.

"You're one to talk!" she replied, her voice steadily increasing.

"Here we go again," whispered Plovert. At the both of them got mad and yelled shut up! "Sorry, but its true, ever since you guys broke you're always bashing each other." He said with dignity.

"Yeah, why don't you **both **stop acting so immature and either make-up or be friends or never talk to each other again," chimed in Kemp.

"I highly suggest the friends one, because we've decided we're all gonna hang out again," said Cam, looking at the Pretty Committee nod in approval. Massie and Derrick look at each other, how could they being alpha not know about the decisions?!?

"Fine, whatever," called Derrick.

"Yeah, truce, whatever," said Massie pulling out her hand to shake. Derrick shook it, and they looked each other, looking at the past they were to leave behind, looking into the future. Massie finally truly being able to say that she was over him and can keep her boy fast, while Derrick realizing his second chance with the girl of his dreams was destroyed.

**R&R!!! oh and just as a heads up, the next chapter is gonna be a dream of Massie's and Derrick!!! Two separate dreams…. And I know she has kept her own boy fast, so their getting back together will take a long while and the party chappy will be soon and you'll see what happens between Claire and cam!!! And I know in brat fest at tiffany's the guys didn't want anything to do with the girls... but this is my story, though I own none of it!!! lol**


	4. Chapter 3 baby just say yes!

**Hey guys, like I said before this chapter is gonna be a dream... two dreams to be exact!! One of Massie's and the other of Derrington's, the first one heartfelt the other one goofy... and heartfelt!!! You guys have caught on that my two stories are happening simultaneously...but don't worry every chapter will have something new… no repeats!!! To answer a few questions, Derrington is deciding to date Demi, even though he isn't interest, because he is trying to get over Massie and be a good friend!! Oh yeah... I own nothing but the plot!!! Kinda **

**BOCD**

**Lockers**

**2:38 p.m.**

"I have something worth 20 gossip points!" said Dylan; her voice had an uncertainty as if she didn't know whether to spill the secret.

"Shoot," said Massie grabbing out her phone.

"Well, I heard from a source that Demi and Derrington are to 'hang out' sometime soon," she blurted out, then wiped her forehead.

"Dylan, do I look like paparazzi for Speidi?" Massie asked expectantly.

"Uhhh, of course not?" she said confused.

"Then why do you think I'd be interested in knowing about those lowlifes?" she said, the girls laugh and gave her a round of applause. "You still get the points though," she said half-heartedly.

**Block Estate-Massie's Bedroom**

**November 18, 2008**

**10:15 p.m.**

"Mom, I walked Bean, now I'm going to bed," she screamed, while heading upstairs to her room.

Reaching her room, she puts her headphones into her ears, and started to do yoga. She recently read US Weekly that 30 minutes of yoga drops over 500 calories, not that she needed it, but it always helped! Taylor Swift's Love story was playing on her iPod and its melody slowly drifted her to sleep.

She briskly woke up and look down to see that she was wearing a dress from like those old Roman plays. **(Yeah, she's in the Love story video)**

"Where the heck am I?" she asked, looking around for some clues. The room had a balcony and she looked out from it and saw a plain field. Then a single door, which she discreetly opened and looked through, only to see a masquerade ball taking place. **(Yes, masquerade, it goes with the story!) **Some girls gestured for her to come down and she confusedly followed their pursuit. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, she was confident, even in a messed up dimension she had to stay alpha! Suddenly a masked figure came in and asked her to dance; she curtsied and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. The glided in a way she never though possible and felt an affection unfamiliar to her towards this guy, she felt love and security. She laughed at his jokes and gave him the pleasure of her acquaintance because right now, in this mysterious setting, she could be herself, no having to make fun of people, no having to worry about what she wore, even though she still looked fabulous, she was just being Massie.

The song ended and her partner bowed and left before she could ask a name, devastated from losing her soul mate she returned to the room upstairs, and cried her eyes out, cried for herself, cried for _that guy_, cried for everything. All of a sudden she heard a quaint tapping at her window and looking outside she saw him, _the one,_ mask still intact, throwing pebbles at her window. For some reason she felt as if she were breaking a rule, so she opened the window quietly. He climbed in and sat down, trying not to rip her dress she parked herself down right next to him, in a girl like manner though.

"Hey," he said faintly, and did she suspect, nervously?

"Hey," she replied casually, her heart pounding on the inside. "Who are you?" she asked, not being able to live with the secrecy any longer.

"I'm your Romeo," he said with a chuckle. "And you?"

"Well, I'm your Juliet," she said with a giggle, not all of her confidence could be lost in front of _her _guy. They both laughed and somehow they ended up looking into each other eyes. _Eh-mah-Gawd, this it, he's gonna kiss me and we're gonna live happily ever after, _she thought to herself and she felt this nervousness that she didn't usually feel, were these the side affects of love?

"You have really pretty eyes," he said in a way that made Massie's heart flutter.

"Thanks," was all she could manage, what was happening to her?!? He leaned in and she followed suit, savoring every single moment before their lips touched, then they finally did. Could it ever be that all the happiness in your entire lives, not be equal to that kiss, the emotions she felt would never be able to be written unless you felt it for yourself. Does this only happen with true love, because she could truly say that this kiss was a testimony of true love everywhere. It was as if their lips were meant to fit together, like a puzzle that could be broken apart, but always belong together. Finally letting go for air, they looked at each other and grinned, they both felt it, and would never forget it. He got up in a hurry, and before leaving through the window, he raised his mask… Derrington?!?

She woke with a jolt, sweating, and aching to see the familiar settings of her room. She was lying upon her yoga mat and she grabbed it to make sure it was all real. _Do dreams like that mean anything?_

**Harrington Estate- Common Room**

**November 18, 2008 **

**10:30 p.m.**

Flipping channels with his universal remote, Derrick landed on the country music channel. He never told anyone this, but when he was bored this was what he watched. It was all so happy and it gave him some hope that maybe he could ever have happiness. When he was first with Massie there was so much drama at that resort place, only their kiss felt right. Then he had to go let out his big mouth saying that she was immature, but truth was his older brother planted that stuff in his head. When he told his brother that he and Massie broke up, his brother laughed his head off saying that it was all a joke and that all girls were high demand and uptight like that. He was devastated, but couldn't tell his friends because alphas weren't like that, alphas were all cool, and alphas could never be themselves. His tempting Massie to apologize was so she would give him a chance to, but being her alpha self she didn't grab the bait. Now he was sitting on a couch, eating potato chips and watching the video for Love story by Taylor Swift. **(Ring a bell, anyone? Lol) **Like most of the time, he slowly drifted to sleep.

Drowsily waking up he saw that he was no longer at home, no longer in his clothing, but instead in a dress, and ,yup, feeling his back, a corset. **(Told you it was goofy, I'm laughing while writing it) **

"What the heck," he said confused by the unknown surroundings. Seeing that the door was the only way out, besides the balcony, he decided it was only sane to check everything out. Heading down the stairs he saw that it was a ball, a masquerade ball to be exact. Everyone was decked out in dresses and suits, he being the only dude not wearing a suit. In was the middle of a song and he noticed this dude just standing there in the middle, with his hand on his hip. "Wait, that's not a dude, a guy never stands like that," he muttered to himself. Walking up to him, her, _it,_ he saw that it was a girl, only was to tell was because of the make-up for she was wearing a mask.

"Guess I'm not the only one to think you were supposed to 'masquerade' your gender too," she said with a laugh. Then added in a "wanna dance?"

He took her hand and they stayed in tune to the music, but feeling ever so comfortable with this mystery girl, he started to twirl her and dip her.** (Yes, an actual dip without falling backwards) **It didn't even feel awkward that he was wearing heels and a dress, which he could surprisingly dance well in. All she could manage was a 'whoa' and Derrick felt surprisingly happy with himself, he amazed a girl without having to act all cool or fake a joke. It was as if she knew the real him and he the real her, as if they were meant for each other. The song ended and he felt as if one of the happiest moments on his life was over. Turning around to face the girl again, he was sad to notice, she vanished.

"Maybe it was too good to be true," he said depressingly. Then he noticed a someone, in a suit pacing up the stairs and he subtly followed. She or he led him right to the room where Derrick woke up in and surprisingly she saw her, yes it was _the girl_, crying. Cautious of how a girl would react, he gently sat next to her and gave her a shoulder to cry on, and unlike the girls he knew, she began to sob even harder. It was all so surreal, and when he lifted her head to look into her eyes, he felt a sudden urge to puke, but in a good way. **(It's as guy as an emotion I could get, sue me!) **Instead he cupped her face and kissed her, gently at first, as if she were a precious gem only he was exposed to. She kissed him back and if sparks could actually fly, this was a fourth of July firework show. They stopped for air and she began to leave, but before she could go, he grabbed her arm and asked her name. No response, but slowly she lifted her mask to expose her eyes, _those eyes _that could melt millions of hearts at once, quick enough to realize that the girl, _his_ _girl_, was Massie Block.

He woke up and despite being rendered speechless he could let out the smallest 'Oh My God!'

**So R&R plz!!! I really like this chapter and I hope you do too!!! 5 reviews and I'll continue… and I just wanna say that I hope it made you laugh (derrington's part) as much as it made me!!! I'm still giggling!!! Lmao **


	5. Chapter 4 i can forget!

**Hey guys… plz review!!!!!! I still wanna write more, but what's the point if I don't know people's opinion!!! So this chapter is dedicated to BPYalpha xoSanixo, who always have time to review!!! (I own nothing)**

**Block Estate-Massie's Room**

**November 23, 2008**

**9:15 p.m.**

It's been five days since her dream and Massie has yet to get it out of her head, was it because of what happened or who it happened with? She knew what it told her but she couldn't accept it, he thought she was immature and he was going out with Demi! She thought there was no point to continue on with this crush, or love, so she was just going to continue her boy fast and be Derrington's friend. _Beep_, she had a voicemail.

_**'Hey Massie, its Dempsey just wanted to know how you're doing, haven't talked in a while, we should go see a movie later, bye.'**_ Then there was Dempsey, Massie thought there was an attraction between them, but it was false. She knew who she wanted and it wasn't Dempsey. She left him a text:

**Hey Demps, It Mass just wanted to say yeah I'm up for a movie, but maybe later, as friends! **

He replied: **yeah sure, cool, friends…**

Massie: **thnx 4 understanding!**

**Claire's Room**

**November 23, 2008**

**9:30 p.m.**

She couldn't handle it anymore, Cam was acting like nothing happened and she didn't know what to say! Did he think they were a couple or just friends, she had to find out!

**Claire: why'd ya wanna get back with me?**

**Cam: where is this coming from?**

**Claire: just askin… plz I need to knw!**

**Cam: I realized that Olivia wasn't the rite grl 4 me n u were!**

**Claire: so it wasn't cuz I was flirtin with Dempsey?**

**Cam: Kinda**

**Claire: I knew it!**

**Cam: wait! It made me realize that I missed you!!! Idc about what Olivia is doing rite now, but I do care what u do!**

**Claire: but if I didn't flirt with Dempsey, u'd still be sucking face with her!!!**

**Cam: it would've just taken me longer 2 realize!**

**Claire: how long?**

**Cam: idk!**

**Claire: that's what I was afraid of…**

**Cam: what?!?**

**Claire: u realized how much you loved me when you saw me Dempsey, but did you realize how much I was hurting every time I saw you with Olivia? Every time you'd cuddle that fake baby, every time you ignored me!!!!! Did you? Did you?**

**Cam: no...I never realized it **

**Claire: that's what I thought!**

**Cam: why r u acting this way? Your snooping is the reason we broke up!**

**Claire: we didn't break up, you broke my heart! Breaking up is mutual!**

**Cam: I'm freakin sorry Claire!!!!!! What the heck do you want me to do!**

**Claire: I want you to know what it feels like to be the broken not the breaker!**

**Cam: so you're breaking up with me?!? **

**Claire: we didn't even get back together yet, sending a text saying u broke up with Olivia and I being the only one for you is not getting back together!**

**Cam: what are you trying to say?**

**Claire: I don't know, but I can't get back with you if I always have to live with doubt that you'll break up with me if one little thing goes wrong, how the heck am I supposed to trust this relationship?**

**Cam: So I'm not trustworthy?**

**Claire: No, right now, you're not**

**Cam: good to knw!**

**Claire: see look, did you ever think about saying that I'll prove my trust? Did you ever think about putting as much effort into making it work as I do?!?!**

**Cam: What are we chivalrous now? And why do have to put so much effort into it, huh? If we were meant to be, we would just click!**

**Claire: clicking with you isn't that easy!**

**Cam: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Claire: It means how am I supposed to handle the most sensitive, two eyed colored boy I ever met, without him realizing what I go through and thinking the world is just a walk in the park!!!**

**Cam: I don't think that!!!**

**Claire: neither do I, cam, it's not working out**

**Cam: fine whatever, I can get back with Olivia!**

**Claire: good luck, you don't even care about what she does!**

**Cam: i can learn to love!**

**Claire: and I can learn to fall out of love…**

_Claire has signed out of chat_


	6. Chapter 5 out of the bag

**I know I haven't written in a while, but it's been kinda busy!! Gotta a party tonite and then one at my house tomorrow…. Then I got religious class on the weekends!!! So here I go… it might be long or short, depending on how much I wanna write!! Oh and the timings may be a lil jacked up, but didn't know how to fit it in. Okay some of you have shown concern in me putting in the Dial L for Loser plot, so I put up a poll!!! Please take it! I own nothing!**

**Westchester Park**

**November 23, 2008**

**4:30 p.m.**

"Hey Dune, I've been waiting here for, like, an hour," said Kristen, leaning in for a hug, but Dune moved away.

"What's wrong?," she asked.

"Kristen, you're great and all, but-" he began to mumble something.

"But, what?"

"I'm moving to California, and I don't wanna have a long distance relationship," he spoke in one breath.

"Oh," she said biting her lip; it was all she could do to keep from crying.

"Okay then, well, goodbye," he said leaning in for a hug, but this time it was she who stepped aside.

"Just go, please," she said, stuttering.

"Kristen, wait up."

"Just please leave, please," she said on the verge of tears.

"Fine, bye."

"Bye," She was heart broken and he didn't care, maybe it wasn't meant to be.

"Hey, are you okay?" said some guy from afar. Lifting her head from her shoulders, she saw it was Griffin, the Griffin who loved all things freaky. Why was he here? Didn't he have a zombie movie to watch?

"Does it look like it?" she said, not wanting to be cranky but could you blame her?

"Uhh, no?" he said dumbfounded or trying to act cute, she couldn't tell the difference.

"Smart guess," she said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey, I went out with you once!" he said like he just discovered a coin from the Aztec era.

"Yeah, you did," she said, his innocence making her laugh.

"So what's wrong?" he questioned, grabbing a seat on the concrete next to her.

"I'll tell you if you don't relate it to some horror movie."

"Fine, I pinky swear I won't," he said, waving his picky finger in the air.

She told him what happened, practically pouring her guts out, and he sat there and listened, nodding at the right times as if he were a robot.

"Well?" she asked waiting for his opinion.

"Umm, maybe you should just let it go, he wasn't worth it if he left you so easily and didn't have faith in your relationship." he replied.

"Whoa, that was deep. Thanks, you're a really good friend," she said, getting up.

"No problem." He was beginning to stutter.

"Thanks again," she said, meaningfully. "Oh you dropped your book," she said leaning down to pick it up, but he dove for it, without giving her chance to see it.

"See ya later," he said. Kristen walked away, confused by his rush to leave. Once she left he sat back down and began to read the book he was hiding from her, _The Notebook. _

**Block Estate**

**November 23, 2008**

**10:15 p.m.**

There was a knock on Massie's door. She was listening to her iPod so she didn't hear it the first time. It suddenly grew louder. Pulling out her ear buds she let out a distraught 'Come in.'

"Sorry for bothering you Massie, but I really need someone to talk to," Claire greeted as she walked in carrying a pillow that was stained with what looked like tears.

"What happened Kuh-laire?" Massie asked sincerely.

"Cam and I aren't getting back together," she sobbed.

"Ehmahgawd! Why not?" comforting one of her best friends.

"He was acting so stubborn. I got tired of it and finally told him off," she said angrily.

"Then you should be happy!"

"But the thing is I don't know if should've done that," said Claire, sniffling.

"Okay, I'm tired of those soccer boys walking all over us. We have to show them what we're made of," said Massie, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"When did they walk all over you, Mass?" asked Claire.

"It wasn't actual walking over me, in a literal sense, but…" Then Massie began the story of her dream.

"Whoa, and you're strong enough to look at him everyday," asked Claire, admiring her friend's courage.

"I do it for you guys," she said, a plan to crush the boys brewing in her head. "Get on your phone, we're doing a five way," she commanded.

**Massie: Leesh and Claire, you there?**

**Claire&Alicia: yup**

**Massie: lemme get Dylan**

**Dylan: I'm here**

**Massie: wait for Kris**

**Kristen: here. Dune and I broke up.**

**Girls: aww why?**

**Kristen: didn't work out**

**Massie: okay, tomorrow everyone one wear a denim mini that makes your legs look beautiful!!! **

**Alicia: why?**

**Massie: we have to show those boys where they went wrong!!!**

**Dylan: ooh, I like!!! Just went shopping too**

**Kristen: gotta go. fifteen minutes are up!**

**Girls: Bye, feel better. Dune wasn't that hawt anyways!**

**Alicia: I'm gotta go too. toodles!**

**Massie: kk, later**

**Dylan: I should go too**

**Claire: bye!**

**Massie: we should get off the phone now.**

"Totally," said Claire giggling.

"So do you wanna stay the night to plan outfits?" Massie asked Claire.

"Of course."

**Marvil Estate**

**November 23, 2008**

**11:25 p.m.**

Looking in the mirror, Dylan began to talk to herself, or put herself down. _Why are you so fat? Why can't you be skinny? Your own mom calls you fat! _Even though everyone else told her otherwise, she couldn't believe them. _They're lying to you! _She wanted to get it out of her head, but she couldn't. It was haunting her. She'd been doing this for a while now and knew it was bad for her, but she couldn't stop - just couldn't. No one knew, no one will ever know; because that would ruin her - everything. She threw up, threw up her food, but also her fear, her fear of losing everyone because of her weight. Flushing the toilet and wiping her mouth, she left the bathroom and was horrified by the sight in front of her.

"PLOVERT?!?"

"Dylan, what were you doing in there?" He – surprisingly – seemed genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, I wasn't doing anything," she said feeling faint, but anger growing in her voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she asked, it was as if steam was to blow out of her ears.

"I, I came here for…" he was trembling.

"FOR WHAT?" she asked.

"The homework!" he blurted, a lie, but she didn't notice.

"Oh ohkay," she began to calm down.

"Seriously, Dylan, what was going on in there, did you make yourself puke?" he asked.

"NO, and you're not gonna tell anyone what you saw. NO ONE!" She couldn't let this be known by everyone.

"Fine, if you just tell me what's going on!" he said.

"I can't, I can't tell anyone," she said in a whisper. "Lemme get you the homework," she said, leading the way to her room.

**How'd ya like it?!?! Kk R&R so I can knw what ya think, and please be honest!!! **


	7. author's note!

**kk.. I knw I haven't written in like a week, but for the simplicity of my stories im combining them…. so its just gonnna be p.s. I loathe you, but its still going to include seventh grade alpha's!!! im only doint it cuz I cant keep track of which chapter goes for which story, so now they all go in the same story!!!!**

p.s. I will continue soon!!!!! Sorry been busy!!!

-Ohmydod!!!!!


	8. Chapter 6 short i knw!

**Yes I haven't written in a while so im updating!!! (yay) I've just been busy with school, and I think I'm gonna do this thing where I have many short chapters so ill be able to update often, or do you guys want long ones updated non often? Idk well read and review!!! Its gonna get a lil different now. And since no one is taking my poll about if I should keep the dial l for loser plot, im just gonna make it so that its in like two months so people can vote and I can change it.**

**Range Rover**

**November 24, 2008**

**8:30 a.m.**

"Kay girls, outfit checks," Massie exclaimed. "Claire, rate me!"

"Massie has on a amaranth colored, empire waisted blouse from Dolce & Gabbana, over a Prada dark denim mini, amaranth lacey heels from Versace, and her Tiffany & Co. bracelet. I give it a 9.9," she announced.

"Thanks! Leesh, you're up," said Massie. "She has on a light denim mini from Yves St. Laurent, a navy polo from Ralphy, and navy wedges from Jimmy Choo, tied together with her Tiffany & Co. bracelet, a 9.4," she declared. Alicia gave a little curtsy.

"Okay, now Dyl. A dark denim mini from Stella McCartney, white blouse from Dior, a Marc Jacobs black vest, and Christian Louboutin black ankle boots, congrats, a 9.5."

"Kris, you're turn! A brown tweed blazer from Burberry, white tank underneath, light denim mini from Fendi, a pair of Burberry buckled ballet flats and her Tiffany & Co. bracelet, a 9.4." A round of applause was made.

"Last, but not least, Kuh-laire. A green and white, striped Henley from Abercrombie, light denim mini from Hollister, green and white, argyle, knee highs from Liz Claire borne and a pair of knee length, light brown Uggs, a 9.6. Nice choice going with the socks instead of leggings, we had to show off our legs, not hide them," she said cheerfully. "These boys will never know what hit them," she pronounced.

**Kk since ya already knw massie and Dempsey are going on a just friends get together from the ultimate alpha's im just gonna skip to it and write about the other things that happened later!!**

**Movies**

**November 24, 2008**

**7:00 p.m.**

"Hey Massie, you look great tonight," said Dempsey.

"Right back at ya," she said blatantly, she wasn't purposely being mean, but she didn't actually want to be here, she only said yes because she felt sorry for him.

"So what do you want to watch?" he asked her.

"I don't know, twilight?" she's seen it already, but it was the only good movie out.

"Sure, let's get tickets," he said walking to the counter.

**Derrington/Demi**

"Hey Derrick," said Demi coolly, while she silently scanned the area fro Massie.

"Hey Demi," he replied. "I got us two tickets for Twilight, hope you don't mind," he stated

"No, not at all," even though she did, any manners? She began to wonder again what did Massie see in him.

**Yeah I knw, short!!! But next chapter is gonna be big, like huge!!! Gonna shock ya, and here's a hint…. All of the Ultimate Alpha's are going to fall in love… and I mean all!!!! Ooh and BPYalpha will ya be my beta?!? Since you haven't replied yet ima a put this chapter up and do the next chappy for ya!!! **


	9. Chapter 7 i said what now!

**THIS CHAPTER IS LONNNNNGGG!!! I'm making up for all the time I'm not updating!!! A new character is introduced, which may not be liked if you're a clam lover!!! And nobody is taking my poll!!! TAKE IT TAKE IT!!!! If no one does I'm not going to update!!!! So plz take it… its sooo easy!!! I'm going to have a dedication at the end!!! Oh yeah I noticed that in the book its like three days away from thanksgiving, so there is going to be a lil drama there!!! Okey dokey then read on!!**

**Movies**

**November 24, 2008**

**7:15**

"When is the movie going to start?" asked Massie, arms folded across her chest. She hates waiting and she's been waiting for the movie to start for fifteen minutes.

"I don't know, I think its running late," replied Dempsey, trying to calm her down. He still wanted her and the 'just friends' thing wasn't going to let him down.

Massie began to look at herself with her compact mirror when she saw a glimpse of Derrington. _Oh Crap, why does he keep popping up_, said her mind while her heart fluttered. It continued to flutter until she saw who he was with, Demi Ashen.

"What the heck is he doing here, with her?" she accidently said aloud.

"Who, what?" he said dumbfounded.

"Nothing, forget what I said," she replied.

"Yo Block, wassup?" said Derrington from behind.

"Great, just great," she mumbled. "Hi Derrick, what a surprise seeing you here," she said in her most cheery/fake voice.

"Watching a movie with my new friend Demi," he said, but he made the word friend sound more like _frieeeennnd_.

"Oh, well it was great seeing you, bye," she said, turning around.

"Hey, Massie," said Demi, trying her best not to sound too awestruck.

"Oh sorry I think I'm mistaking you for Demi Lovato," she began doing her famous burns.

"Why?" asked Demi, already knowing where it was going.

"Cause if you think I'd talk to a LISP like you, you belong in la la land," she said chuckling to herself, from the corner of her eye she saw Derrington smirk.

"Hey Dempsey," said Derrick sizing him up.

"Hey Derrick, trip on the soccer field lately?" he asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Sucked face with LBR lately?" he retorted, clearly meaning Layne.

"Derrick!" said Massie defensively, it wasn't directly for Dempsey, but anyone who would be seen with her should not be diss-worthy.

"What? You dissed my friend I'll diss yours," he replied, his voice shaken.

"Whatever Derrick," she said clearly annoyed. The whole time they were bickering, Dempsey and Demi were gazing at each other. Demi either clearly wanted anyone Massie had formerly liked, or actually liked Dempsey and by the look of her eyes you'd think it was the second one. Massie and Derrick oblivious to the recent connection just made by Demi and Dempsey just realized what they missed.

"What's up with them?" asked Derrick.

"I don't know, but for once I think we should leave them alone," she replied. It wasn't that she wanted to be nice to Demi it was that she wanted to get away from Dempsey.

"But I paid for the tickets!" he said sounding like a whining baby.

"Get over it, cheapskate," she muttered loud enough for him to hear. "Let's go sit on those couches, I already texted the PC to pick me up," she said annoyed with the situation.

"Fine, whatever," was all he could manage. He finally gets to talk to Block alone! His Block!

"So why'd you come here with him?" he asked, casually.

"Why do you care?" she asked too quickly.

"Cause we're friends now, and I want to know what my ex is doing with other guys," he said, flashing a grin right after the words escaped his lips.

"You didn't say you were going to care, when you broke up with me," she replied her voice become even more irritated.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" he asked trying to forget how he broke the heart of the girl he love.

"Why do you keep trying to make it seem like it never happened?" she said.

In his head he was saying that "_because I wish it didn't,"_ but his voice said: "Well because it ruins our friendship."

"Yeah sure," she replied sarcastically. "Okay then friend, what's your favorite song?" she said trying to keep the conversation moving.

"Random much?" he asked.

"Well I never knew this stuff when we were, we were… not just friends, and there is no time like the present," she said, even though she knew what his favorite song was when they were going out and her optimism was, well, new.

"Okay fine, if you want to know, its love story by Taylor Swift," he said, by accident he was supposed to say something like Let it Rock, but it just slipped. Massie choked on her spit, but she wasn't laughing.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah, it's really cool," he trying to regain his confidence.

"Ohkay, weird thing is I really like that song too," she said, knowing that he'd be too smitten, but she loved it when he smiled. Of course it was odd that his favorite song was the one she had a dream of him in, but it wasn't impossible.

"That's cool, so what are you doing for thanksgiving?" he said grinning, but confused, it was odd that they liked the same song, especially that song.

"Oh the usual, dinner with the family and then hanging out with the PC," she said, thinking it was obvious. "You?"

"Oh, I'm not sure it will probably be Mini cooking me dinner and the I play video games, since all the dude's have 'family values,' he said putting air quotes around family values because it was an excuse for them to stuff their faces.

"Wait, you don't celebrate thanksgiving?" she said shocked, everyone in Westchester celebrated thanksgiving!

"We do, but this year my family is all going to the Hamptons, including my brother, and since it's my eighth grade year and my grades aren't that good, they're leaving me here," he said while twirling his thumbs.

"Well, why don't you come to my house," wait, what was she saying!

"Really?" he said looking up from his thumbs; this would be one step closer to getting her back!

"Yeah, sure, of course," she said still getting a hold of what she said.

"Okay, cool, so I'll see ya later Block," trying to stay calm even though he thought his heart would explode.

"Yeah," she said about to hyperventilate.

Demi POV

_Whoa that dude's hot, she thought. How the heck I haven't seen him before? Wait, but didn't he come here with Massie? Where'd she go anyway? And where's Derrick? Whoa…. He's hot! Oh crap, awkward silence… better break it._

"Hey are you new here?" she asked Dempsey.

"Kinda," he replied shaking his hair.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Like three months," he said.

"Oh," she said, bad move.

"So what movie, are you watching," he asked.

"Twilight," she said with a bored look on her face.

"Well, I guess it's my lucky day, let's go in together," he chuckled.

"Wait, what about massie and derrick?" she asked, looking around to find them.

"They'll survive," he said grabbing her arm. She went in with him, giggling; little did she know they would hardly be glancing at the movie.

**The Park**

**November 25, 2008**

**11:00 a.m.**

Claire was walking Bean for Massie, since she had was too stressed over the Derrick thing, and knew that it too much for anyone to handle.

"Oh My God, "said this one boy around her age.

"What, what happened?" Claire said looking around for any signs of a crisis.

"Nothing, its just that aren't you the girl who starred in Dial L for Loser, Claire Lyons?" he asked although he was positive she was.

"Yeah, I am who knew I had guy fans? Let alone guy fans who say oh my god," she said with a chuckle. The star thing was cool for a while, like up until the one hundredth autograph, but it hasn't happened in a long time.

"Oh well, my sister she's a big fan," he said trying to gain any dignity a guy saying 'oh my god had. Claire finally took a good look at the guy; he had brown hair, and piercing green eyes. To keep it short, he was hot!

"Of course, she said with a wink.

"Who would've guessed I was going to be living in the same neighborhood as a movie star? Oh and I'm Daniel by the way," he said, putting his hands around his neck, and doing some sort of stress reducing skip.

"You live here?" she asked. She didn't remember seeing this hottie anywhere.

"Now, just came from Chicago, moving in with my dad and sister," he replied. **(I'm from Chicago!!! Gotta bring in some hometown charm)**

"Oh, so there is a sister?" she said inquiringly.

"Yeah, there is, you might know her? She's a student at some private school, Briarwood/ Octavian Country Day, my new school," he added in a bit of sarcasm at the end.

"What's wrong with BOCD?" she said quite defensively. Not that she had all that school spirit, but it was her school.

"Nothing just that I went to public school, now I have to learn with snotty rich kids," he said with a shrug.

"We're not all snotty," she said with a whine, good luck trying not to seem stuck-up.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said with a sheepish grin. He was cocky, and he knew it.

"Yeah, sure, have fun getting girls with that motto," she said, her comeback just in time to catch him off guard.

"Hey! Like I said, I'm from Chicago, and we as smooth as the highway road," he said.

"Or as dead as road kill," she muttered.

"Ha-ha, that was good, I'm going to have a nice time getting to know you," he said, flashing a grin. He started to saunter off, when Claire remembered to ask about his sister.

"Wait, what's your sister's name?" she called out.

"She's my half sister…

**Okay!!! This isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I wanted to update, so here it is!! And as for his sister, I'm stuck between making it Olivia or Rikki, so please tell me which one you'd want!!! Oh and of any of you guys know the real name of the Spanish super star from the Alicia book... can you message me it or include it in the review?!? He's coming and he's about to give Hotz a run for his pretty!!! Unless Hotz wants Rikki… that you'll have to read and review to find out!!! 7 reviews till I post the next chapter!!!! Oh yeah… there is going to be a party!!! It's a surprised, and will be the awesome-est!! If you guess rite who's going to have it, I'll let you read that chapter before anyone else!!! So message me or include it in the review and the winner will be announced in the next chapter!!! **


	10. Chapter 8 THE ORDER IS MESSED UP

**Haven't updated in a while… I know! Don't hurt me! Kk yeahh I need the real name of the !i¡ dude not the !i¡ part! Ooh, this is the thanksgiving chappy… it mainly going to be massington I'll try to fit in some other stuff.. but like I said I'll try! Ooh this is also the chappy where you find out who's throwing the party!!! So R&R!!! ohemgee!!! I just got an idea!!! I'm making a chapter for each of their thanksgivings!!!**

**Block Estate**

**November 27, 2008**

**11:00 a.m.**

"Eh-mah-gawd Inez, the food smells awesome!" Massie said, coming down the stairs in her Vera Wang pajamas. Once a year, massie ate what she wanted without worrying about calories, dress casually, and just had fun with her family and that was thanksgiving!

"I know massie, I made all your favorites, mash potatoes, corn, stuffing, and celery with cream cheese," she said with a smile, passing massie a tray with her favorite snacks.

"Good, I don't give up calories for anything but your food, you know Inez?" she said laughing at some cream cheese she got on her nose.

"I know, honey, and this is why I look forward to thanksgiving, you act yourself, the sweet, innocent and beautiful girl I love," she said, narrowing her eyes when she said innocent.

" Come awn, you know I'm always beautiful," she said striking a pose with the platter in one hand and celery in the other. They both started to laugh and Inez sent massie with some plates to take to the room where they were to eat.

"Aaaah!" massie screamed, almost dropping the plates she was holding waitress style, which she would never do in front of people. "What Are You Doing Here?!"

"Remember Block, you invited me? And is this any way to treat company?" replied derrick, chuckling.

"Oh yeah, sorry," she said pushing back her bangs and placing the plates on the table.

"Setting plates, giving up calories, I never thought I'd see Massie Block, miss I'm fabulous all the time doing this," he said helping her out.

"You were eavesdropping?!" she said.

"no, but have you heard your voice? It's not that quiet," he said grinning.

"Ha-ha, very funny, I'm sorry I act differently in the serenity of my own home, which I thought had no company," she said while sticking her tongue out.

"Still doesn't explain the helping out," he said.

"What? I'm not that spoiled," she said, looking at her feet. He started to stare at her with a look that said, 'yeah right.' "Fine! I am, but its thanksgiving, I'm supposed to be thankful, and why do I have to explain myself to you," becoming defensive.

"There's the Block I know," he said, displaying a grin that could light up a room.

"And it's the same 'Block' that you'll be describing to everyone, I got a rep to worry about," she said putting her hands on her hips. This caused Derrick to erupt with laughter and soon they were both chuckling like maniacs.

**Later That Day**

When they finally got through Thanksgiving dinner, the Blocks (and Derrick) shared a lot of laughs. "I propose we play a game of Parcheesi," said William Block, while leaving the table. **(If you've ever read Ready or Not, the sequel to All American Girl… this will make you remember something and laugh)**

"Dad no, the game is so lame," replied Massie in an annoyed tone.

"No it is not," he replied.

"Yeah it's not lame Mass, its cheesi!" said Derrick, laughing at his own joke.

"Fine, fine, fine let's get DDR set up," decided Kendra.

"Your parents play DDR?" he leaned in to ask Massie.

"Yeah, just please don't ask them if we have guitar hero," she whispered back.

"Umm, may I be excused to the bathroom?" asked Derrick.

"Of course, dear, you know the way," replied Mrs. Block in an motherly voice.

"Thanks." He began his way up the stairs, even though there was a bathroom downstairs, he wanted to go to Massie's room. Once he got there and silently opened the door, he looked for Bean, to make sure he wouldn't bark. _Good, no sign of him, or her, I never actually took the time to find out. _ He went through the purple and white room; he wasn't snooping, just looking around. It wasn't a crime to just sit in your friend's room, was it? Occupied in his thoughts, something caught his eye, a eye mask they use for masquerade balls. Then the idea hit him!

**HAH NEVER THOUGHT DERRICK WOULD BE HOLDING THE PARTY WOULD YA? NOOPE AND THAT'S ONLY HALF THE SURPRISE… YOU PROBABLY HAVE GUESSED WHICH KIND OF PARTY IT WOULD BE… BUT TO WHAT EXTENT… ONLY I KNOW!!! SO READ AND REVIEW! OOOH I PROBABLY GOING TO HAVE TO DO THE ULTIMATE ALPHA'S THANKSGIVINGS TOO RITE? WELL DON'T WORRY I'LL FIGURE IT OUT. MAYBE I'LL DO DEMI NEXT AND SWITCH OFF FROM PC TO UA! OOH AND SORRY FOR GRAMMAR, I'm JUST TRYING TO GET A CHAPPY UP!**


	11. Chapter 9 i wanna know you :

**Hey I know I haven't written in a while.. but I was listenin to some songs and they inspired me to write the next two chapters… im not sure if it's still thanksgiving or not.. but it's not massington rite now.. its…**

Claire had to keep pinching herself to stay awake in history, her mind kept going to Daniel and his mystery sister. She could've found out from Alicia but she was whining 24/7 about Josh. All she knew was that he had a sister… who went to BOCD, so much help! The door creaked open and she saw Daniel walk in, for some odd reason her heart fluttered.

_When i saw you over there  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you_

He handed the teacher a pass and began to look around, his eye caught hers. He waved, not literally, but with his eyes, beautiful green waving eyes. Daniel slid into the seat beside her, and whispered 'hey.' She couldn't take it any longer…

"Who's your sister?" she asked abruptly.

"That's been bugging you for a while now huh?" he said laughing. The teacher glared at them, they ducked into their seats. From the corner of her eye, Claire noticed Cam flush with anger.

"Yeah, now tell me," she didn't know who she was, her usually quiet self was babbling nonstop, she felt comfortable.

"Fine, listen up, her name is…," he whispered into her ear, she felt his breathe on her neck. "Figure it out," he finished. She punched him in a friendly manner and then began to complain but the bell rung before she could start.

_But i guess that you're the kind  
That says whats on her mind  
But you listened when i had something to show you_

"Here, lemme take you to lunch," he offered, and extended his hand. She grabbed it and was led out of the room. Walking through the hall in bliss, Daniel and Cam were confronted by Cam.

"What are you doing with my Claire, huh?" he said trying to shove him.

"Cam we're not together anymore," she said icily. Anger was running through her veins, he had no right to talk her or Daniel like that. Not listening, Cam attempted to shove Daniel into a locker, to his surprise, Daniel's feet remained sturdily on the ground. Instead, he reached for Claire's arm, smiled at the crowd of people beginning to form, and left.

_You smile and never shout  
You stand out in the crowd  
You make the best of every situation_

Claire was confused and due to the situation with Cam, she wanted to cry. "What did you just do?" she asked quizzically.

"Avoided confrontation," he replied as if it were obvious. "Don't cry," he said staring at her smiling. "Don't let a jerk get in your way of living life to the fullest," he said sincerely.

_Correct me if I'm wrong  
you're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination_

"Is this something they only teach in Chicago?"She asked, stifling a giggle.

"Nope, in reform school," he said, digging his hands into his pockets. Claire took a step back, reform school.

"Yeah but I'm no crack head, its cause some dude was trying to get fresh with my sister so I hit him, and there was a big fight," he said quietly.

"Oh," was all she could muster being relieved, but still worried.

_There's a mark above your eye  
you got it in July  
fighting for your sisters reputation_

"But don't worry, I'm better now, I control my nerves," he said as if reading her mind.

"It's okay, because I don't wanna rush into anything, especially after what happened," she said, referring to the incident.

"Its a'ight, all I wanna do is know you," he replied, taking her hand.

_I wanna know you_

I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself

I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah, I thought so

I thought so

I wanna know you

_**Review? Oh and sorry BPYAlpha for not having you bet! Just wanted to get the chapter up!!! **__****_


	12. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry for not updating that often but im kinda busy with my nephew... but I have the whole plot for my next chapter which for sure is about… someone ))))if you guess it I'll giving the song which the chappy is based on!!!!!!! Oh and I wanna say if any of you are into twilight fanfics... read my friend's story called clandestine… im one of the characters….its sooooo awesome!!!!!!! Its by IHeartYourHeartBeat!! byeeeeeeeee


End file.
